Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Gamer's Inspiration
by TheTankSoT
Summary: A gamer, trapped in another world, gets a harem. The End
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another One of Those Teleportation Out of This World Stories.**

This was it. This was the defining moment of my life. Winning this would mean a promotion and being categorized into a higher tier. This was the final round of the game. It was do or die.

By technicality, I already won. The score in the center of my computer screen read "15:14", meaning that it was impossible for me to lose, but the enemy would still be able to fight for a tie game. We just needed one more point, but the enemy kept on pushing for a tie game.

Just a few moments before, the scoreboard read "15:10". Guess the tides have turned in favor of a comeback. I'll be the one to make sure that that won't happen.

The screen also displayed a list of names which were split into two teams, each player being ranked based on how much points they had earned for their team. On top of the list of names for my team was my username: Imanoob169.

This was it: my eyes blinked and dilated as the next round was starting. My objective was to reach the bombsite, plant the bomb and kill anyone wishing to diffuse it. It was the final round, my final life; these next few minutes would mean everything to the world.

As the timer started to fall, my whole team rushed to one side of the map. Our plan was to hold our position for a while before rushing into enemy territory, guns blazing. Unfortunately for us, our team was spotted by an enemy unit, who wasted no time in taking us out. This unit took out one, no two out of our squadron of five. Finally, a split second before the enemy could flee, he was shot in the head with a high-caliber rifle by one of our teammates, instantly killing him.

While my team currently had 3 members left, the enemy team had 4. Not only that, but the enemy had already tagged our positions, so we were at an obvious disadvantage. It was time to turn the tables; there was no time to waste.

Orders were swiftly given to charge into the bomb site. After 5 seconds of loud running, the 3 remaining members of my team invaded the bomb site and began checking for enemies on-site. One of the members of the team stayed behind to engage any flankers.

Almost immediately after our invasion, one member of my team was sniped and taken out of the game. It didn't take me long to spot the sniper, and before he fled, I assured him of his death with a haven of fiery bullets.

My team was now down to 2 members, with myself being the only bomber on-site. I and my sole companion had to deal with 3 more enemies, their locations still unbeknownst to us. While the site was still clear of enemies, I planted the bomb, setting a 40 second timer for it to go boom.

40 Seconds to Detonation

A split second later, my heart started to palpitate.

"Will I make it?"

"Will I win this?"

"Worst case scenario, if a tie happens, will I still rank up?"

These thoughts ran through my mind, until...

The teammate left behind started to hear the footsteps of more than one person. He turned and threw a flashbang at the enemies, blinding them for a few seconds, before throwing a molotov onto the floor to block their movements, all while jumping through the air and landing onto the site. He then threw a high-explosive grenade to his previous location, successfully stalling the enemies.

30 Seconds to Detonation

This teammate began to flee, but was surprised by a flashbang thrown back at him from where he had come from. The ones flanking had charged through the fire and onto the site, the remaining 2 of them gunning him down. My last teammate had just died right in front of me… Retaliating, I sprayed my automatic rifle in their general direction, killing one whilst severely injuring the other one who was hiding behind a metal barrel.

15 Seconds to Detonation

To finish the injured one off, I made a split-second decision and forced myself to throw my only high-explosive grenade, hoping to kill him and cause some of his body parts to fly everywhere. This was extremely successful in taking him out of the game. However, just as I ran back to large concrete cover, I was sniped in my leg, preventing me from moving for a moment which could've been fatal. I was lucky enough to have just enough time to make it to a cover wherein I still had a clear view of the bomb.

10 Seconds to Detonation

The enemy would arrive in roughly another 3 seconds to finish me off, and the enemy only needed 5 seconds to diffuse the bomb. With the last of my strength, I got out my molotov and was about to throw it at the bomb. This wasn't meant to affect the bomb's explosion as the bomb was built to miraculously withstand almost all types of forces including gunshots and acids. The molotov was there so the enemy would not be able to diffuse the bomb. It was there to buy time for the bomb, until it explodes.

7.5 Seconds to Detonation

A split second before Imanoob169 threw the molotov, his whole screen suddenly glitched out and crashed. It wasn't just his computer that crashed though: the light in his room had also faded.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Not now!" The player furiously clutched his head as he realized that there was a power outage.

'Was I even able to throw that molotov? If I did, that would ensure the team's victory and my rank-up..."

He picked up his electronic tablet to see if he could ask one of his friends who queued with him if he had won. For some reason, it couldn't turn on.

"Strange. What's happening outside? Actually, where's sis?"

The player placed his tablet and its charger, his earphones and a couple of other supplies in his bag, preparing to leave his room and venture out into a world where fun and games meant very little to anybody.

He stood up...

But as he stood up, he was engulfed in a blinding, white light.

"Well… fuck" were his last words to be written on his tombstone.

* * *

"Yes! I actually won!" The squeaky exclamation came from a young girl in small "pajamas" as she stood up and stretched her arms. How she looked and dressed evidently showed how little she cared about whatever she did with her life as long as she was having fun. The girl looked even more carefree with her two "plus sign" hairpins which were attached to her short, purple hair.

"I'm proud of you, onii-san!" This time, it was a much more feminine voice which spoke, its speaker carrying a tray of food over for the woman dressed in pajamas to eat. This girl looked not only taller than the other woman, but she was also blessed with a much more curved and feminine body. Complete with a larger bust size and a figure that matched that of a goddess, she looked more mature than her older sister, who many considered to be a child.

In truth, it was often forgotten that this gamer of a sister was the leader of a small nation, the small nation known as Planeptune.

The two girls were known as the Planeptune Goddesses, Lady Neptune and Candidate Nepgear. Both were currently busy with their daily routines: Neptune with her video games, and Nepgear serving and adoring her dear sister.

"Yahoo! Finally! I didn't lose!" The gamer Neptune was singing with an expression filled with joyous energy. "I've been losing straight for all of my matches. I'm not even exaggerating!"

"Onee-sama! Don't forget to do your duties as a Goddess," Nepgear cheerily told her sister.

"Yeah yeah, after another game," Neptune replied as she queued for another match…

This was gonna be a very long day. The nation of Planeptune would have quite the antagonizing experience as Neptune entered for another match.

Legends say that Neptune never won any other game and was in an endless cycle of trying to win a match, but never did. Maybe the only reason why she won one match was because of a particular individual…

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a small patch of land in a different country, the two diabolical siblings who arguably held the most power in the entire world were busy discussing their next plan of dominating the entertainment industry.

"Alright! This is it Uni! I'll show you the power of being an idol!" This black twin-tailed girl then pointed towards the sky overdramatically, her boobs jiggling off of her slim petite body as if there were about to burst off of her body.

"Yes sister!" replied her younger sister, her constant desperation for the approval of her sister subtly seeping into her squeaky voice.

These two were Lastation's famed Sisters: the Goddess of Lastation Noire, and her sister CPU Candidate Uni. Physically, they looked like carbon copies of each other, the only noticeable difference being that one looked older. Just like the goddess pair in Planeptune, the younger sister would always look up to her older counterpart, only in Lastation's case, the younger sister was a bit more...insecure.

And just like the Sisters of Planeptune, these two had a rather complex daily routine (yes, the sarcasm was intended).

"First thing: in every action you take, every word you say, every gesture you make, make sure you do this all with style… Nowa." Noire declared all of this as she swung her hair around like a beauty pageant contestant.

"Alright..." Uni's eyes were completely focused on Noire's every movement.

"Let me demonstrate," Noire said as she slowly walked to an open patch of grass, giving herself ample space to showcase her true beauty and what makes her waifu material.

*CRASH*

After a moment of majestic silence after a very very loud "thud", Uni decided to come closer and check out the crash to see if Noire was still intact and whether or not this was part of her "Idol Performance".

As the CPU Candidate walked closer, she noticed that there were two figures cloaked by the smoke who were in a very suggestive position.

"Ugh… Well, that turned out better than I expected," the new character stated as he began to rise up. "What did I land on anyway?"

"Y-y-you idiot! Of all the places where you could have landed, why did you have to land on me!" Noire shrieked as she activated her inner Tsun-Tsun. "Why am I always the landing pad?"

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter 1 of this new series! Alright! Now if I were to balance schoolwork and this properly, I would be fine but that's not the case :(. In any situation though, reviews and follows are greatly appreciated. Hate it? Love it? Tell me.

With Love

SoT


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Freefalling is Never a Good Idea**

"Where… Where am I?" A figure in a dark room asked with a considerable amount of effort.

As this figure in the room tried to move, he realized something: he couldn't move.

"What the?" The figure exclaimed as he tried to stretch his arm.

*CLANK*

"No use. I'm chained to the wall."

"... Ughh… How did I end up here anyway? Last I remember, I was playing a game in my room… Wait... there was a light… and I was suddenly freefalling."

Out of nowhere, a light directly in front of the chained figure illuminated the entire room, blinding him in the process.

"Hey! I see that you're awake. You slept for days man! What even is your lifestyle? Judging by your body, you seem fit, but it doesn't look like you sleep daily."

"Oh, that must be because I've been playing a game non-stop for roughly a week," the imprisoned person replied. "Wait… why am I chained up anyway? I just want to play my games in my room. Being exposed to too much light isn't good for my health, you know."

"Well, you came out of nowhere and landed on me, not to mention that you bombastically ruined my totally awesome performance. Now, as punishment, you'll have to be my plaything as I practice how to roleplay as a sadist. I hear the nations love sadistic women." This figure in the light then revealed itself to be a light construct of Noire, a simple means of communication between the two people. "And guess what… It's gonna be a long and fun week."

"Wait what?! I didn't deserve this!" the boy exclaimed. "Oh wait… Oh… so you were that person…. Whoooops…"

* * *

A few days before...

To his surprise, the soon-to-be BDSM victim was suddenly free falling from the sky. Directly below him was a ragged and rocky cliff, but from there he could see a small open field not too far away that he could use to soften his impact.

One of the only life skills that he had mastered was estimating any distance. This skill has a practical use in one's daily life, but not when you're a shut-in and rarely outdoors. What's more is that there is that rare feeling of despair you get when you can estimate how close you are until impact… and to your death.

He decided to strafe towards his target location, steering his body to the direction of the field. He didn't have much practice or any experience at all doing stunts such as this, but he played enough freefall simulation games to get a general idea of what to do. Not only that, but he wasn't used to moving at any speed at all.

Slowly but surely, his entire body leaned towards the patch of land, until he realized… "Wait... I'M STILL GONNA FUCKING DIE AT THIS RATE!"

Thinking for a moment, he finally decided "FUCK IT" as he was out of options. He embraced his destiny and fate, sped up to his direction, and tried his best to experience the most thrill that he could in his very last moments.

As he sped up, his body was reminiscent of one going down a waterslide; he was a human bullet! Within a few seconds, he made impact.

*THUD*

He had successfully landed on the patch of grass with miraculously no injuries whatsoever.

His impact, however, created a large crater in a marvelous plot of finely trimmed grass.

"Whoo... I'm alive? Being stupid actually works!" The freefaller began to touch himself all around his body to ensure that he was in perfect condition, pinching himself afterwards to make sure that he wasn't sleeping.

"Ugh… That turned out better than expected."

After standing up, the boy realized that there was a person below him… A girl, probably a few years older than him.

This girl then started to scream at him, why and what she was saying, he couldn't understand. Whether hearing a cranky girl get mad at him was good or bad was up to the readers to decide, as his brain couldn't begin to process what had just happened to him within the last 5 minutes.

And with that, he collapsed onto the ground

* * *

"Hey... Hey! I'm talking to you! Learn some manners boy!" Through the light construct, one could see Noire screaming as she activated a robot to go slap the sleeping boy awake. It took a few minutes, but soon enough the boy began to show signs of life.

"Awake yet? Well, guess what sucker? Reality is, you're going to be running through my dungeon as revenge for landing on me the other day!"

"Huh? Yeah, as long as it's quick. I still have an appointment with my guild in a few hours," the boy said groggily.

"I'm pretty sure that I said it before, but you're gonna be staying here for roughly a week… sucker," Noire declared firmly.

"You're cute, you know that?" The guy continued, apparently still in a sleepy daze.

"What? Where did that come from? You barely even know me… idiot." A flustered Noire replied as she covered her face with her slender hands.

"Sister?" Another voice was coming from the direction of the light construct. "I think he's not himself because he probably hasn't drank anything in days. He must be dehydrated."

"Right…" Noire replied.

Suddenly, a small freight elevator arrived beside the chained guy. Automatically opening up, the elevator contained a canister of water for him to use.

"Ugh, you know that I'm still chained right?" The guy said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, right…Sorry." Noire replied as she removed the chains with her remote. It was clear that she wasn't used to this "sadistic" thing.

Unchained, the male prisoner dropped to the ground. It felt good to straighten one's back after having been constricted for a few days.

"Whoo! Feels good to be back home," the guy said abruptly.

"What?" Noire asked.

"I mean, in a dark room, alone, and free from any chains."

"Oh… I see…"

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Anyway, what's your name? My name's Noire by the way, the Goddess of Lastation. Nice to meet you!"

Noire immediately cringed at her own introduction, regretting her decision to try and make a friend.

"Well...My name is Shawn Than." The boy bowed down as he said this, his right hand on his chest as an extreme gesture of formality..

"Hmm... I see that you're excited for this event."

"Well no, I'm actually not," Shawn Than declared with a frown.

"... That's the spirit!" Noire enthusiastically stated, obviously looking forward to the upcoming "festivities." "As an added bonus, here: I'll give you some guns for the upcoming dungeon. These were recommended by Uni so you know that they're top-notch." Noire continued speaking as 3 guns fell onto the ground in front of Shawn Than.

"Ooh, dual pistols and an automatic rifle! The caliber of these weapons make me question how intense this dungeon will be. Also, who's Uni?"

"Uni's my sister, and as for the dungeon's intensity, that's for you to determine yourself." Noire declared all of this with a wide smile. Whether this was because she was mentioning her sister or because of her sadistic intentions, he couldn't tell.

"You know, you could be lovable if you tried," Shawn told his 'hostess'. "Also, you never gave me additional ammo?"

"W-w-well, I already am loved by many. I also have a lot of dear friends." Noire nervously reasoned as someone was trying their best not to laugh behind the goddess, that person presumably being Uni. "As for the ammo, that's the challenge: it's already unfair for you to be using high-yield weapons, so no extra ammo for you!"

Noire did a final moe pose before turning her back to the boy. In a split second, the light construct disappeared.

"That's only… 54 shots then… Well…. FUCK…" Shawn Than was then forced into Noire's Idol Dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bang Bang**

He was alone in the dungeon.

Except for the fact that that wasn't really the truth. He was actually also being constantly pestered by a voice, Uni's voice to be exact.

"Oh, and I also like those latest snipers they released that have infrared scopes and are equipped with anti-material rounds. They just feel and sound so smoooooth."

This was the nth time throughout the walk that Uni began to ramble on about some of her favorite guns, and frankly, Shawn was _this_ close to losing his temper.

"Hey, Uni? Remind me again why you're spending your time with me here in this dungeon?" Shawn had finally tolerated enough of this "conversation" with unfortunately the only person who he could talk to.

"Hmm? Oh, it's 'cuz you're one of the few people I know that are interested in guns, or at the very least you seem to drown yourself in first-person shooters," Uni cherrily replied.

"Well, my only real experience with a gun was when I went to an airsoft playing field with some of my friends from school." This casual statement from Shawn seemed to have caught Uni off-guard, who in response burst out into laughter.

"Hahahaha! You make me laugh. You're a shut-in gamer! You shouldn't even have friends to begin with!" At this point, Uni's laughter was making it hard for her not to spill the bottle of water which she held loosely in her hand.

Shawn was so used to similar insults that he wasn't affected by this in the slightest. He did notice however, a spark go off in Uni's eyes. 'Finally,' he thought to himself. 'We can talk about something aside from guns.'

"Hey, I'm not that much of a shut-in. I still have my connections and friends. Anyways, let's continue with my story. Actually, before that…"

"Uni?" Shawn asked. "Do you actually know what airsoft is?"

There was silence.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just playing this mobile game." Uni made her half-hearted reply as she played a mobile game on her phone. She seemed to have already finished her bottle of water, or at least that was what Shawn assumed to be the case, since the empty bottle itself could not be found.

"Airsoft? Never heard of it," Uni said flatly.

"Well, if I were to summarize it...it's essentially a military simulation that you can play in real life," Shawn declared.

Upon hearing this, Uni's attention was immediately diverted from her game to Shawn and to his explanation of the activity that he called "airsoft."

"You can have different goals like taking objectives, escorting hostages, or eliminating the enemy teams. It all depends on the game mode that was chosen. If you get hit at any point of the body by the plastic bullets, you have to shout "hit" and leave the playing field."

"Ooooh!" Uni was completely entranced by the idea of a real gun game, and Shawn didn't even need to see the girl's face to know that.

"Please! Tell me your experience of playing in an airsoft game!" Uni requested.

* * *

In the middle of a hot and humid nation was a field surrounded by cobblestone, its land having a blend of wooden fortifications and sniper outposts and small demolished structures with shattered windows and textile. At the field's center was a small pool, dry and empty except for a few specks of algae.

The area was perfect; it was built to be a battlefield.

Right outside of the field was an open rectangular lot. It was a waiting area for idle players, complete with benches, a parking lot, a shooting range, a mechanic's lounge for any faulty weapons, and a first aid area.

There were a few dozen individuals gathered in this area, all dressed up in their respective gear. Most were equipped with helmets, gloves, military camouflage, and protective vests.

The weaponry they held varied, but majority held automatic rifles and pistols. A few of the veterans had sniper rifles as tall as them strapped around their backs.

The gates to the compound suddenly opened to make way for a convoy of 4 cars. Every player's eyes suddenly turned to the direction of the newcomers. A few seconds after parking, the passengers of these cars disembarked to reveal themselves to be, to everyone's surprise, a bunch of boys in their late teens, much younger than the adult players waiting in the compound. This was quite noteworthy, as there weren't many teenagers who were known to play this sport, especially a group this large.

This large group was my beloved airsoft squad.

4 players left each of the 4 vehicles in full combat gear, bringing the total group count to 16. Our protective gear was much like the veterans: we had helmets, gloves, and matching camouflage to declare ourselves as a team. Out of all of us however, only a few were equipped with weapons, some of us only having a pistol with them. One of the very last of us who disembarked carried a large banner, the words "Coalition Taskforce" printed onto it in bold.

We were already prepared for our lack of weaponry and had contacted the field's management a day prior to ask for weapon rentals for our use. After a quick negotiation with the management, we were able to get our hands on 14 high-powered automatic rifles capable of long range warfare (we didn't need 16, as 2 of us already had our own guns).

Now with a complete set of gear, our fresh squad started to huddle by one of the free benches designated for the players. This experience was a first for most of us, the rest of us "more experienced" players having only played once prior to this event as well.

We were extremely inexperienced to play in a match with pros. This fact did not stop us from giving up the fight however. In fact, knowing what we would most likely be up against, we had already formulated several strategies months before the event as preparation.

We were determined and prepared, and that in itself was enough. "We were gonna win this," we all thought to ourselves. Not only was morale at an all-time high, but we were also all enthusiastic about the new experience and the off-chance that we could somehow beat the odds if we just tried our damn hardest to win.

 **We Got Raped.**

Figuratively of course. Let's just say that we left the game bruised, both body and soul, but more on that later on.

Soon after we had finished huddling, we split ourselves into 3 squadrons: the frontlines, the short range support, and the long range support. It wasn't long before we were called to enter the battlefield and join up with the other players, some of whom would act as our teammates in order to even out the numbers. In total, there were 60 players that were going to participate.

Upon entering the battlefield, we first realized that although the it was large, we were essentially crammed into the field. It would be impossible not to encounter anyone within the first few seconds of gameplay considering the immense amount of players.

The two teams were positioned at opposite ends of the battlefield. We were split into teams based on our outfits: military camouflage and urban camouflage, in which our team was part of the latter.

The tension the minute before the game started was overwhelming. I looked around at my squad: we were all itching to fight, but despite all of the battle strategies that we had thought up, we were unsure of what we should do first. Should we run to cover? Or should we run towards enemy lines, firing at whatever we can?

Our answer was our first instinct as newbies: RUN TO COVER! Immediately as soon as the whistle was blown to signify the start of the game, everybody from our squadron ran for the first cover that we had laid eyes upon. Several of us ran towards a large stone formation while others ran to smaller scattered concrete ramparts. However, several of my squadmates were shot and out of the game even before they could reach their destination.

The squad leader, codenamed "Botclone," was directly in front of me. He led me and a few of my squadmates to dash towards a ruined building a few dozen meters in front of us.

Miraculously, our whole cluster survived the initial onslaught of fire and were able to safely get inside one of the structure's many rooms. We still had to stay low however, as it was still possible for a sniper to shoot us from the outside due to the car-sized holes at the sides of the building.

Our position didn't also mean that we had taken control of the building: it may have been relatively easy to reach, but it was always one of the most contested parts of the battlefield. Based off of what a few pros told me (and my experience from the last time that I played), the real battle usually started and ended in this area. Even this early in the game, there were bound to be enemies swarming the opposite side of the building. We decided to hold our ground until more allied reinforcements arrived.

Our cluster inside of the building was comprised of 5 members from our squad Coalition Taskforce. As previously mentioned, our squad leader was "Botclone," a stoic, fat man of color. (That wasn't his real name of course, but we all had our little aliases.) Mr. Squad Leader (another name that I called him by) was extremely enthusiastic about guns: if you gave him anything long and pointed, he would immediately start to use it like a gun and stab and point it at everyone. One example was the umbrella which he always used to carry around.

Beside him was his right-hand man, wearing a black top and gloves and equipped with a heavy-duty helmet. He was hanging on to his favorite (airsoft) gun, the AK-74. "Obsidian" was tall just like his commander, and with him never really taking anything seriously, there was never a dull moment with him around.

Firing randomly at the enemies outside of the structure was Berb. He was a short yet cunning individual who liked it whenever he was surrounded by people he admired. He was agile, as expected of somebody his height, and was always being ordered around by Botclone and Obsidian. Secretly, his fetish was being ordered around like a dog.

With his back against the wall, the fourth member of our little team was known as "B8ter." Whether he was good at baiting his enemies or his teammates was still up for debate. He had a very raspy and shrieky voice that made others question his sexuality. Well, he does seem to like _little_ anime girls, but that still doesn't make his sexuality any clearer.

Lastly, there was me, positioned ahead of everybody else. I was tasked to engage any enemy that attempted to rush to our position. I was equipped with an M4A1 automatic rifle and I still had dual pistols as backup. I was wearing a heavy duty helmet similar to Obsidian's but in a different color.

Coalition Taskforce was actually comprised of a very close group of friends. There were around 20 of us in the entire squad, but only 16 of us could make it today. Airsoft had quickly become a favorite activity of ours, but honestly, if it weren't for how fun it was to play with this certain group of friends, I wouldn't even be craving to play the game in the first place.

Anyway, enough introductions. Back to the battle!

Obsidian, who was at our rear, was trying to signal to our other squad mates that we needed more men. Botclone had assigned Berb to handle the right flank, B8ter to handle the left flank and me to handle the front flank. This was an extremely reasonable decision as I had the best aim among the 5 of us and therefore I could handle incoming enemies easier than my comrades.

With a force of just 5, we newbies held our own against approaching enemies. At least for a moment.

The first wave of enemies was quite easy to deal with. They weren't anticipating any enemies directly in front of them and were thus focused on firing to the outside. Unknowingly, they slowly moved towards our position. As such, there came a point where they walked right into an area where I could take them out rather easily without any risk of failure.

They were within my firing range. They haven't noticed me yet.

Good.

I fired 4 shots straight at their direction.

"Hit" was distinctly heard from three individuals.

The trio of enemies began to leave the field and head into the safe zone. It was game over for them.

This was where everything started to run downhill.

There was apparently another squadron of enemies behind the ones that I had killed. When I killed the first 3, this squadron became instantly aware of the direction of their enemies. They quickly devised a plan to take out our force. The plan that they devised to take us out was simple: two would rush me while another would stay at the rear and fire, sandwiching our cluster.

I was completely unprepared for an enemy attack as I was still reloading my magazine. As such, I was caught unprepared when two enemies suddenly popped up in front of me and began to approach my position. Despite my panic however, I was able to take out one of the rushers, while the other rusher took me out. One for one.

With me as my squad's frontline down, it was easy to breach our defenses. We still hadn't received reinforcements, so the remaining 4 were left all alone in the building. Luckily, Botclone managed to fill my spot as the frontline and took out the last rusher before he could reach our position. Unfortunately, he was taken out by their third member who was providing firing support. Once more, it was one for one.

"Goddamnit!" Botclone exclaimed as he slowly left the field.

It was just Obsidian, Berb and B8ter left. Berb and B8ter quickly positioned themselves at the front line, while Obsidian still stayed in the rear, still trying to call for more comrades. This strategy unavoidably left our left and right flank defenseless.

In short, there were only three more squishy targets left before the enemy could take control of the building.

"Obsidian, come on. Get over here! Supply cover fire while I rush the enemy," B8ter ordered.

"Dude, that's already their strategy! Of course it will end in tragedy if we mimic it," Obsidian argued.

"Shh."

A clean kill. Berb was killed as he was slowly peeking at the enemy.

"Cover me," B8ter barked as he rushed the enemy without even noticing that Berb was hit or that Obsidian wasn't even in position yet.

He rushed the enemy without anybody covering him, not to mention that he also didn't shoot as that was difficult to do for someone running with all their might. A rather foolish move fitting such a foolish, headstrong person.

"Shh"

Another clean kill. B8ter just baited himself into his own demise.

"Hehe, I'm still alive! Nothing can stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys died and I'm still alive!" Obsidian was laughing his ass off after seeing his whole group get wiped out. He had never felt so accomplished about anything ever before in his life, which was actually pretty sad when you think about it.

His loud laughter alerted the enemy of his position. He was soon surrounded and simultaneously shot by barrages from all 3 sides (you know, for good measure).

"Goddamnit."

With that, the last of Coalition Taskforce was taken out. The few that survived the initial onslaught were taken out within the span of just 30 seconds.

That was the story of us getting raped. All-in-all, our entire squad had 16 deaths, and only 5 kills.

* * *

"That was interesting!" exclaimed a delighted Uni, completely enthralled by the story.

"Yeah, I know right! I miss the game so much," Shawn replied. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen a single monster here, and it's been like 2 hours since we entered."

"Oh, that must be because the actual stairs to the dungeon are waaaaay back, in the torture room where you came from. You haven't started the dungeon yet."

"Uni… Fuck you."

"Hahaha, Idiot."

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, that took way longer than expected. Anyway, please leave a review as to what this fanfic is lacking in and what you guys would like to see more of. Should I keep on making scenes involving guns or are there too many guns in this story and I should start writing more about girls and their little stockings?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Showdown (VS Noire)

Nobody said anything about this dungeon being filled with stairs. But then again, I couldn't tell what a "normal" dungeon looked like. I never really got into RPG games.

I've been climbing this flight of stairs since God knows when and there was still no sign of the exit. My only company, aside from my own imagination, was a girl with a gun craze, going on and on through some kind of audio device.

This girl had been blabbering non-stop about gun ammunition for the past few minutes. Incendiary, high piercing, armor piercing, explosive, mild-explosive, blah blah blah.

Oh, and let's also not forget her _addiction_ to that sniper rifle she wouldn't stop talking about the other day.

Then again, nothing has really changed from then. Today was exactly like the other day.

But I have to say, our conversations were interesting. I rarely got bored during my untimely stay here in the dungeon because I always found a way to tease Uni, and she seemed to like it to my dismay.

"Hey, Shawn."

Ok, here goes another conversation with her. Here, I'll show you what I mean.

"Yes, what can your bland, closed mind be wondering about now?"

"Uh, um, um…"

See? 100%, she's gonna say something related to guns.

"When you escape this dungeon and all, do you want to…"

Oh shit! I didn't expect this!

"Can you be my target for target practice after this?"

Uni you fucker... It was related to guns, just not in the way I expected.

"Uhh… let's see. Well, I do want to get out of this rotten world already," I half-heartedly replied.

"Trust me, once you see the outside, you would want to stay in this world for the rest of your life. Lastation _is_ the most advanced nation here anyway, being the Land of Black Regality and all."

"Lastation? Nation? This is interesting…" I then cursed at myself for not fully understanding my situation. What kind of world did I end up in anyway?

Silence followed right after. I couldn't hear anything from Uni anymore. She probably left because she had other more important things to attend to, hopefully nothing regarding me.

Seeing the steps ahead of me get brighter and brighter, I hastened my pace in the hopes of reaching the source of light. After a few more moments, I had finally climbed up the last flight of stairs as I exited the dungeon. At long last, my body was basking in sunlight, something that I had lacked for at least 24 hours.

Don't get me wrong: I was used to not having seen the sun for long periods of time (being a shut-in gamer and all), but still, this was something else.

I soon realized that I was standing atop a plateau in full view of the entire nation of Lastation, the nation ruled by the all-powerful Lady Noire, a metropolis and haven in its own right. Or at least that's what I had inferred with the limited knowledge that I had.

In my mind, I immediately took back my words against this "rotten world". I stood in awe as a firsthand witness to the glory of, as Uni stated, "The Land of Black Regality".

Suddenly...

"Welcome. I am Noire, Goddess Black Heart and Lastation's ruler, and I challenge you to a duel."

A voice rung out from behind me. It was feminine and just like Uni's, but much more mature and graceful. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman in her young adult years. She was wearing a sleek fancy dress which complimented her twin tails and her luscious red eyes. Her long twintails matched her outfit, with additional ribbons here and there giving a graceful effect to her overall charm. She was also wielding a sleek black sword, her weapon of choice.

"I assume that you're the woman whom I talked to when I was locked up. Here's a tip: when you design a communicator, add a camera. If you had, I would've known that the person I was talking to was such a beauty."

Noire, caught unprepared, quickly averted her gaze from Shawn. She was clearly flustered as her cheeks were starting to burn red.

"G-g-get ready for battle!" Noire shouted as she stumbled to pose for battle.

"No use turning back now," was my response as I brought out the weapons Noire gave me.

I hadn't gotten a chance to use these weapons in the dungeon, simply because (in an ironic twist) the dungeon had no monsters. Is Noire's definition of a dungeon a location where you just have to climb a f*ckton of stairs? The only thing that she got right was the objective of making the dungeon victim tired.

"Hey Noire? Before we start, just a quick question: why didn't that dungeon have any monsters?"

"Huh?" Noire glanced at the opening where I had emerged from. "No monsters?"

Noire slowly walked to the exit of the dungeon.

"Ahh, I see. The monster spawner wasn't on." As Noire announced her realization, she pulled down a hidden lever near the exit.

As soon as she pulled the lever down, a dozen or so high-level monsters appeared from inside of the dungeon. They all instantly turned to my direction and started charging towards me.

"Alright! New challenge: whoever kills more monsters wins. I'll give you a headstart," Noire yelled as she wore a sinister smile.

It might have been due to fear, but I couldn't even comprehend what was happening or what she had said. All of the sudden at least 12 monsters the size of… two Noires were rushing at me. I couldn't even point my gun at them.

They were within my range of fire, so I could easily headshot them with my pistols. But I hesitated.

10 meters away.

5 meters.

2 meters.

They were directly in front of me: claws ready to strike, jaws ready to bite.

I was still frozen solid.

"Shawn!" Noire quickly rushed to my direction, parrying a monster who was just about to bite my head off.

"Watch this!"

Noire then leapt into the air. As she was above the head of the monster she was fighting, she shouted:

"Transform!"

In that instant, she was surrounded by a dazzling light, attracting and at the same time blinding all of the dungeon monsters.

Her clothes suddenly vanished, leaving her shining skin and her naked body exposed for me to see (God, those were some great breasts, just the right size even!)

I could only look at her pure, naked body for just a split second though as a black, metallic layer quickly covered her entire body, almost like a battle suit.

Her jet black hair also changed to become a shade of holy-white. Truly, her grace, beauty and strength were multiplied tenfold in this form.

She did all of this with form and style, with a pinch of majestic grace.

I was awestruck by her new form and body. Her petite and curvy body. This form highlighted my respect for her as all of her stats skyrocketed.

"Black Heart: transformation complete." Her voice echoed throughout her surroundings.

Within the next few moments, Noire, no, Black Heart began to completely shred her opponents. She leapt from one monster to another, slicing them the moment they were within striking range. Immediately after a monster was decimated, it started to fade and dissolve into cube-like substances, shining for a bit before completely disappearing.

Noire continued to slice 'n dice each and every monster, and for a second, I swore I saw her body get engulfed by a thin light, before that light disappeared as well.

"Was that a… level up?" I asked, dumbfounded by the entire situation. My very limited experience in RPGs had taught me to infer this much.

"Yes it was." A new voice came from behind me, from a person who was away from the fighting. This voice sounded a lot like Noire's, but a bit squeakier and perky.

I looked behind me to see another girl climbing up a different flight of stairs to reach this plateau, these stairs being directly connected to Lastation's Basilicom which looked a lot like a medieval metallic dragon… but building-ized.

She was a petite figure in a black dress, complete with ribbons and a strap holding a device (possibly for mobile gaming). She had black hair just like her sister, only this girl's was much curlier. Her eyes were also red like her sister's, but almost a shade of maroon instead of her sister's more lustful shade.

"I assume that you are Uni, her younger sister, and the one who kept on pestering me in the dungeon?"

"Yep!" Uni cheerfully replied.

I sighed.

"Your sister seems fired up… Almost too fired up."

"Well, she hasn't had this much fun in a while. She's been busy with her paperwork and… other hobbies. I guess that you crashing into her performance sparked the fire in her heart."

"You sound weirdly formal." I tried to joke, but I still kept my eyes on the monsters Noire was single-handedly dealing with.

"I'm trying to sound like a non-introvert."

"Gah, those words hurt my heart."

Just as I finished speaking, Noire unintentionally kicked one of the few remaining monsters towards me. The monster collided with me at mach-speed and with otherworldly-force, slamming me into a nearby tree.

"Ahh, that actually hurts." I stumbled, trying my darn best to regain my footing. The impact reduced the monster to EXP though.

At the bottom left of my vision, I saw a green bar. The contents of it had already been reduced to about 20%.

"FUCK IS THAT MY HEALTH BAR!?" Panic was very clear in my voice. I was afraid of what would happen if I were to get that to 0%.

"If you're referring to the almost empty bar, then yes: that's your health bar. Good luck ." Uni teased as her sister was wrapping up the fight by eliminating the last 4 monsters at once.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire shouted as she leapt out and slashed the monsters in a circular motion, taking all of them out at once.

Once the final group of monsters was taken down, Black Heart began to stylishly walk to where I was, her sword resting comfortably on her shoulder.

Halfway through the walk, she transformed back to her human form of Noire.

"Whoo, that was one tough battle. I feel so worked up!"

Seeing that she was now in front of me, I suddenly remembered how I had crashed into her the other day. I gulped as my respect for her had turned into fear, knowing that she could very well stick her sword up my spine given how I was on her "bad side".

"Uhhhh...H-Hi. I th-think that I forgot to introduce m-myself. Th-The name's Shawn. N-Nice to meet you! I am forever in your debt for saving my life." I then prostrated myself in front of Noire.

"No need to sweat it," she replied, clearly not knowing what I was getting so worked up about.

"Anyways, welcome to Lastation," she said cheerfully. "After today, you will now be working as my secretary."

"Wait wha-"

"Because you lost to me in the duel… or rather, you lost to all of the monsters." As she spoke, I could tell that she was sneaking glances towards my health bar.

My body immediately froze up upon realizing this, my throat struggling to swallow the saliva in my mouth. Uni was snickering behind my back, obviously delighted by what was unfolding before her.

"Well?" Noire asked, her demeanor expecting a reply. No, sorry, not a reply, but _the_ reply she would expect in situations like these. The appealing-to-the-ears type of reply.

"P-Pleasure to work for you, L-Lady Noire."

Author's Note:

Hello again, it's been a looong time since I uploaded anything. :( Anyway, to keep me motivated, please keep up the reviews and follows. :)

With Love

SoT


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Showdown (VS Uni)

It has already been a week since I settled down here in Lastation, and I have to say… fuck my life.

This boredom as a result of isolation from my natural habitat was killing me. I haven't been able to play any online shooter games from my computer. I haven't noscoped anyone, knifed anyone, clutched any rounds, gotten salty, or gotten salted on (the last few were probably for the better though).

Instead, I was stuck here in the world of Gamindustri without any way to play a PC game. Where it lacked in PCs however, where I was staying was ridiculously abundant in different types of consoles and handhelds, which at this point were my only sources of potential entertainment.

What's more was that Uni has been pestering me ever since I got here to fight her in a shooter game… on the console.

If you hadn't figured it out already, I was never really a fan of gaming consoles, having been a PC gamer all my life. Of course, I had already voiced out these opinions to the persistent Uni, but she would nevertheless bug me day and night to play with her on a console. It took one whole week for me to agree to join her, my rationale for giving in being that I had nothing better to do.

From a computer gamer to a forced console player huh? I know right. Quite the predicament if you ask me.

Anywho, segue-ing into the challenge at hand, I stare at the controller that Uni gave me as she boots the console up.

The controller feels much harder and more complex than a keyboard and mouse, yet more fair and balanced as all things should be. Why are there like 7 buttons on each half of the controller? What would happen if I were right handed and the fire button was at the left side? Would I be at a disadvantage then? God, I shouldn't be overthinking right now.

I was getting nervous, sweating even. I was just not used to this… this thing.

A single, drop of sweat slides down my cheek and falls onto the floor, and at that moment, the game launches and enters its main menu.

Seconds left until showtime huh.

Death is near. Death is at my doorstep.

I harness what I can of my brain cells to analyze what I currently see. Onscreen, there is an avatar of a counter terrorist operator with a skull mask. He is holding a large M4A1 carbine fitted with a vertical foregrip and an EOtech holographic site. There are 6 magazine bags strapped around his waist, and based on his uniform, he is undoubtedly a war veteran.

My mind wanders away from the screen, from the ordeal in front of me. I start to think of the good 'ol days where I was just stuck in my own room with all of the lights off, a bottle of Mountain Dew to my left and Lay's chips to my right, with my 21" computer resting in front of me. I would be sitting on my world-class gaming chair complete with a flexible backrest and armrests. Of course, this expensive chair didn't really matter in the heat of a computer-battle, as what only mattered then was my surround sound speaker system, mouse with over 12 buttons, and my ultra high-tech keyboard.

I recollect on these days as I remember how I was a king back then, virtually no delay in my shots and expert-level game sense.

I stare back at what's in front of me, back at the new reality.

Once a king, now a peasant.

Uni had just finished setting the game mode and scooched to sit beside me. It seemed to be a 1v1 in a relatively small map. First one to 3 kills wins.

The map was now loading. My short journey to public humiliation was about to begin.

A window popped up in each of our halves of the screen, asking us what would we want for our loadout. I chose the default loadout, while Uni chose a really convoluted and over-geared loadout.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Heh. You're welcome to try my loadout if you want," Uni snickered in return.

"Gah! I'll show you who's boss before you even get the chance to shoot me!" I retort back.

"We'll see," she replies, smiling.

Ok, now this final statement would've scared me a little, but I had no time to be scared as the match had just started.

Round 1 (Uni-0, Shawn-0)

The map we were fighting on took place in a desert, with several houses here and there as seen in the loading screen.

Still unfamiliar with the controller, I tried to move my avatar a few meters. Unsurprisingly, my movements were still slow and sluggish. I then glanced over at Uni's half of the screen (which was an illegal move on my part mind you), only to see her sprinting. Sprinting towards my very visible and vulnerable avatar.

Within less than a second, bullets started to hail on me and I found myself dead, the console prompting me to respawn.

"That's 1-0," Uni joyfully states. I sigh, realizing that there wasn't anything that I could do.

Nothing fair that I could do that is.

Remembering how I could peek at Uni's screen, I decide to use this weakness of local console gaming to win. Sure, it was cheating, but as long as she doesn't find out, all's well that ends well, right?

(Hey, I don't want to sit back here and just wait for my inevitable defeat.)

Round 2 (Uni-1, Shawn-0)

Learning from last round, I experimented with my avatar a bit more. My movements were now much faster and sharper as a result.

"Uhhh Uni? What's the fire button?" I ask, still not knowing the fundamentals.

"Oh, you see that botton where your right middle finger should be? It's on the shoulder of the controller," Uni replies.

I glance at the back of my controller for just a few seconds, which is more than enough time for Uni to use to her advantage.

Bang! Bang!

The death sounds startle me, causing me to look back onto the screen to see a death confirmation.

"You have been killed by Uni. Press △ to respawn."

"Gah! You tricked me!"

"Heheh. Timing is everything in battle." Uni snickers at me once more.

I sigh again.

Round 3 (Uni-2, Shawn-0)

Shit! One more point and Uni already wins! No, not only would she win: she would completely obliterate me. I can't even manage to land a single bullet onto her avatar.

Judging from the previous rounds, it would take Uni roughly 20 seconds to get to my position. Glancing at her screen, I see that she immediately starts to rush towards my location as soon as the round starts.

I test fire my M4 carbine at the wall to see the gun's rate of fire and bullet pattern. Strangely enough, it fired faster than most guns in the games that I played, not to mention that it had significantly less recoil. Heheh, this was comforting considering the state of shit that I was in right now.

I glance once more at Uni's screen to see her passing by a house. Indeed, there was a house in my southeastern direction. A few seconds later, I see her avatar sprinting towards me.

I spray at where the avatar should be until my magazine is empty. I glance at the bottom left corner to see my name, an M4 carbine, and Uni's name, all lined up from left to right respectively.

"Nice one," Uni commends.

I smile. For the first time, I feel genuinely happy and hopeful for the rest of the game.

Then I remember that I exploited the split-screen feature of the game, all so that I could barely survive.

"Yeah…" I nervously laugh.

Round 4 (Uni-2, Shawn-1)

I decide to run for a cover which has a good view of my spawn and its surrounding areas. I planned to use this spot to bait Uni in, and as soon as I see her going near my spawn, I'd jump out and spray her in the face.

I wait for a good minute, but there is still no sign of Uni. I glance over at her screen for the nth time this hour, and see how she is now taking her time to approach my location, scanning every nook and cranny to see if I was there. Luckily enough, it only took a few seconds for her to come within my line of sight at the far side of my area. Even more so, she has yet to spot me.

I got out of my cover and start firing at her general direction. However, most of my shots were inaccurate due to the large distance between my target and I.

Uni, sensing the hail of bullets coming towards her, lunges to a cover directly to her right, sustaining minimal damage in the process.

Gah! My cover is blown; Uni now knows where I was. I was quickly running out of options. I glance at my screen and see that I still have a reserved grenade that I could throw.

There was just one problem: I didn't know how to throw it.

My only resort was to rush her, but that was risky no matter the situation. But being the thrill seeker that I was, I decide to do it anyway as I swerve to my right and start to sprint from cover to cover. I maintain my distance from Uni, just trying to get an angle on her whilst running.

Meanwhile, Uni was waiting for her autoheal to get her back to max HP. This meant that she was idle for the time being.

After a few more seconds, I managed to reach a cover where I was to the direct left of Uni, not to mention within ample firing range. Just like before, I sprayed my entire magazine on her, ensuring her death. Uni had no time to react, as when the first bullet came, a dozen more came instantly after it.

"Nice one! Finally, you're not throwing anymore," Uni told me.

I smile at that praise, and I also realize how I only glanced at Uni's screen once during that last round. Improvement!

"Just make sure that this last round is challenging!" Uni told me in what was probably the cutest way that she could've said it.

I frown.

Round 5 (Uni-2, Shawn-2)

This was it: the final round. Winning this would determine if I was worthy to stay here and brag to others about how I won against Black Sister, second ruler of Lastation, or lost to Black Sister and became an embarrassment.

Well, that was sorta an exaggeration, but who cares? Let's fight!

I decide to do the same thing that I did 2 rounds ago: I'd first wait from a safe spot and see where she'd approach from her screen. Doing this would almost guarantee my win. Almost.

I waited for a good 10 seconds before looking over at her screen, only to see…

"Hey Uni, why are you running in circles?"

"Huh? Well, I've been on the offensive these past 4 rounds and I'd like to go defensive now."

"Can you at least treat this seriously?"

"I am Shawn," she replied in a mellow tone. "Anyways, why are you glancing at my screen?"

"Uhh, I've been doing it the entire time. Hehe."

' _Shit! Why'd I say that? Secret's out.'_

"WHAT!?" Uni was bewildered. "That's one of the only things that you shouldn't do in this game mode!"

"Oh well, let's just get this over with." I say this as I start to sprint towards the inner chambers of the map, into uncharted territory.

"Wait, hold on Sha-" Uni's speech is cut off as I find her avatar in the middle of the map, just jumping around as if there was no tomorrow.

I execute her with a blaze of bullets.

 **GAME OVER**

On my side of the screen, the word "Winner" is flashed in big bold letters, while Uni's side shows the word "Loser."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now. That game exhausted me." I exit, leaving behind a Uni still frozen in shock and confusion over a lot of things, such as her defeat and the method in which I used to defeat her.

Truly, just like me, she had a different experience today playing a shooter game.

"Well played Shawn. Well played."


End file.
